


Rest

by pukefiend



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emetophilia, M/M, Napping, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael denies being sick, but immediately is sick, and Gavin does his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

"I'm fine," Michael protested for the fifth time. "I'm alright- it's nothing," he continued. His expression could only be interpreted as an attempt to look angry and calm at the same time, biting his lower lip, his face pale. 

Gavin, on the other hand, was simply concerned. "Are you sure? You should get some rest, Michoo," he said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Michael felt his stomach twist sickly, but he stopped himself from groaning out loud. 

The boys had been playing video games, just enjoying each other's company for a while, but something inside of Michael had other plans. He'd started to feel almost seasick a few minutes ago, and Gav could tell something was up. 

Michael didn't want to go home, and he didn't want to admit how nauseous he felt. He swallowed hard, thinking to himself that if he could just hold out a little bit, the sickness would fade. But each rough swallow of saliva brought up a new flood of spit and another pang of illness. 

"Seriously," Gavin said. "Are you okay?" 

Michael nodded, but he was suspiciously quiet for he dared not open his mouth for fear of puking all over himself and Gav. 

"What's wrong, boi?" Gavin asked, his hand rubbing gentle circles on Michael's shoulder. 

"I just-" Michael began, but he was quickly cut off as his stomach heaved and he clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Michoo! Michoo!" Gavin shouted as he chased Michael down the hall towards the bathroom. "Michoo what's wrong? What's going on?" 

Gavin burst into the bathroom where Michael knelt on the floor hunched over the toilet. He gripped the bowl with white knuckles. He dry heaved, not looking up at Gavin, who stood with his hands over his mouth. 

"I'm sorry I just-" Michael was cut off by his body contracting violently, sending hot bile up his throat and into the toilet with a sickening splash. 

"Oh no no don't apologize- you're sick!" Gavin cut in. He moved closer to place a comforting hand on Michael's shuddering back. As he drew nearer to the nauseous man, the disgusting scent of bile made his stomach flip. 

Michael removed one hand from the toilet to clutch his stomach as it heaved again and a brown slurry of vomit landed in the toilet. The sour, biting flavor queued another gush of puke. 

Gavin rubbed his hand in a slow circle on Michael's back. "Shhh," he said softly. "It's okay boi."

It was a long minute before Michael spat a glob of sticky spit into the toilet and leaned back. 

"You want to take a nap?" Gav offered. Michael nodded slowly. 

"Sorry about that," he said. Gavin shook his head. "Don't worry boi. It's not a problem," he told Michael gently. "Now get some rest, okay?" he added, helping Michael off the floor. 

"Yeah okay, but only if you'll cuddle me," Michael said, only half-joking. "Yeah yeah in a minute," Gavin said. "I'm gonna clean up in here first."

"Alright boi. See you in a minute."

When Gavin entered the bedroom, Michael was asleep on the bed. He was on top of the covers, his face pale, and his body shivering slightly. Gavin smiled gently at his friend. He yanked the covers down so he could pull the blankets up over Michael. Michael let out a half-conscious mumble of thanks as Gavin laid beside him. 

"Still cold," Michael said softly, causing Gavin to frown. Gav placed his hand on Michael's pallid forehead, the heat of Michael's skin evident. "You're burning up. Feverish," he muttered to Michael. Michael sighed. Gavin rubbed his thumb over Michael's sweating brow. "Try to sleep," he added quietly. 

Gavin moved his hand from Michael's face to wrap his arms around Michael's shoulders. His eyelids felt heavy, but he kept them open long enough to watch Michael's breathing slow gently. 

It didn't take long for Gav to also slip into a pleasant sleep. 

The sounds of gagging and dry heaving stirred Gavin awake. When he sat up, he saw Michael leaning over the edge of the bed, clutching the blankets. His eyes looked red and teary. His body heaved again as Gav rushed to his side. Michael clamped his fingers over his mouth as he jerked forward again. Gav's hand rested gently on Michael's shuddering back as Michael's body forced a warm torrent of orange-yellow bile out of his mouth onto the floor. The vile taste made him gag, prompting another splatter of vomit. 

"I'm sorry boi," Gavin murmured softly. He rubbed slow circles on Michael's back. 

"I'm sorry Gav I didn't mean to puke on the floor I-"

"It's okay," Gavin cut him off. "Sleep. I'll clean up." Michael looked humiliated, but he did as he was told and snuggled back under the blanket as Gav got to work cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
